In a conventional electronic device, e.g., an electronic camera, a dial is pivoted/operated to select an operation mode such as photographing operation of the camera and playback operation for a photographed image.
Recently, however, with the tendency toward multiple functions in an electronic camera, it has become difficult to indicate all operation modes of the camera on the dial. For this reason, operation modes that cannot be indicated on the dial are set and displayed on a display means such as an LCD that is used together with the dial. For this reason, a user needs to know in advance what types of functions the camera has. In addition, the user must repeatedly switch indications displayed by the display means or repeatedly operate dial to select a given function, and hence he/she cannot quickly change functions.
A general display means such as an LCD consumes a large amount of power. In addition, it is inconvenient for the user to use the display means so as to change and check functions.